


Two Weekends

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Miscommunication, Sick Character, jester stress bakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: She misses her best friend.But it's alright, because Beau's happy and Jester wouldn’t dare sabotage that. She'll get her friend back eventually!





	Two Weekends

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi idk what this is it just happened
> 
> please enjoy!

Beau has completely fallen for Yasha.

Jester and Beau have been roommates for a few years, and best friends for much longer. She's watched Beau grow into the person she is now, from an angry kid to a slightly-abrasive adult.

Beau always had a little more trouble with relationships.

As they grew up, the two of them had an unspoken agreement that they would be there to help each other with the things in life that they were bad at. Feelings, mostly.

And then Yasha came along.

Jester had never seen Beau so smitten for someone. It was pretty adorable. They're adorable.

Jester's glad to see her friend happy. It's strange to see Beau as the outgoing one in a relationship, but it suits her. Jester hopes she can properly hang out with Yasha someday and get to know the person who has her best friend's heart. Tonight isn't that night.

"Going out with Yasha tonight," Beau excitedly informs.

"Oh, that's great!" Jester puts away the DVD's she was sorting through. She'll surprise Beau with a movie night some other time.

They're adorable, and she should be happier for them. But she misses all of the time that she and Beau used to spend together. She misses having real conversations. She misses staying up late talking, but these days Beau gets home after Jester's already asleep, or doesn’t come home at all.

She misses her best friend.

But it's alright, because Beau's happy and Jester wouldn’t dare sabotage that. She'll get her friend back eventually!

"Hey."

She startles and turns to see Beau in the doorway. Ah, she's been staring off into space for a good minute. Seeing Beau in her going-on-a-date outfit, Jester smiles. "Beau, you look so beautiful!"

The compliment seems to catch her off guard. "It's not too much, is it? I tried something different with my makeup."

"No way, you're super hot!"

Beau scoffs. "Thanks man, I tried." She clears her throat and takes a few more steps into Jester's room before sitting on the bed. "Hey Jess… are you good?"

Jester furrows her brows. "What do you mean 'am I good'? Of course I'm good."

Beau wrings her hands and shrugs. "I dunno, you've been acting kind of weird lately."

Oh. Well, she hadn't realized that she's been any different than usual.

"Is everything okay? Like, is there something going on with you I should know about?"

"Nope, everything's perfectly normal!"

"Okay, but when you say it like that I kinda feel like you're lying," there's a teasing tone in Beau's voice that lightens the mood. "Just talk to me or whatever if you need to."

That night begins another weekend where Jester hardly sees Beau, and that's okay because Jester calls Nott, and they decide to make cookies. Caleb doesn’t necessarily seem to enjoy their loud giggling in the kitchen, but he definitely doesn’t mind the fresh cookies. The three of them end up sitting on the kitchen floor with a plate of warm cookies between them.

"Beau's out with Yasha? She seems nice," Nott says before stuffing her face with a cookie.

Caleb hums in agreement.

"Yeah, Yasha is really sweet! And Beau _loves_ her. It's _fucking_ adorable."

Caleb and Nott's home has the biggest kitchen between the group of them, and Jester loves to borrow it and bake to her heart's content. So she comes back the next day when Beau and Yasha are at a movie, with pastry sheets and other fun baking groceries.

"Oh," Caleb's eyes widen when he opens the door. "You're back."

"Yeahhh, I got bored at home. Can I bake here?"

"You're the only one who uses our oven, so go ahead," he opens the door wider and gestures her inside.

She doesn’t see any sign of Nott, only catching a glimpse of Caleb's computer on the table on her way to the kitchen.

Apparently Caleb notices her looking around. "Ah… Nott is at dinner with Yeza."

She starts pulling out her various baking supplies and scattering them across Caleb's counter. "Oh wow, I didn’t know that they went on actual dates!"

Nott and Yeza have been together for two years, he's basically part of the family. The two of them are a strange couple for sure, and not just because they're a goblin and a halfling, but because Yeza is a precious being and Nott is precious as well but is also Nott.

Caleb nods. "I think they've missed it."

Jester chuckles. Everyone is on dates tonight. That's fine, she just wants to bake.

"Jester?"

"Hm?" she doesn’t really feel like looking up. Her lip quivers. What a dumb thing to be upset about. Nott and Yeza haven't been on a date in weeks, they deserve one. She's being ridiculous.

"Are you…" Caleb clears his throat. "…Are you alright?"

Why does everyone keep asking her that? Jester sniffles and rubs any budding tears from her eyes. "I'm fine, Caleb."

"Nott won't be out very late," Caleb speaks slowly, cautiously, as if he's not sure what to do but doesn’t want to leave her like this. "I… I know you were probably expecting to see her tonight."

She shakes her head and runs her hand under her nose with another sniff. She's not crying, not right now and not over something so silly. "I always like to see you though, Caleb. Home is just really quiet on the weekends, you know? Like, way too quiet!"

Caleb offers a soft, lopsided smile. "That's not something I usually consider a problem myself, but I think I can understand? Ah… anyway, you can stay for as long as you'd like. I'll just… be in the other room."

Jester isn't sure she's ever been as thankful for Caleb as she is right now. Letting her make noise in his kitchen even though he enjoys being alone, and then helping her taste test the pastries as they come out of the oven, it shows how sweet he is under his awkwardness.

Nott doesn’t make it home before Jester leaves the house that night, so Jester leaves a fair number of bake goods arranged nicely on a plate for when she returns and then wraps Caleb in a big hug on her way out.

Beau isn't home. Jester goes to sleep.

\-----

Jester wakes the next weekend with a sore throat, a stuffed nose, and the general feeling of _awful_. She shivers as she sits up, the blanket sliding off of her shoulders and exposing her to the cruel, freezing world. Every movement hurts, her entire body aches. She really fucking hates getting sick.

Still, Jester gets up. She warms a cup of milk in the microwave and it does at least a little to soothe her throat.

"Morning," Beau greets as she lazily makes her way into the kitchen.

"Good-" oh, oh her voice sounds horrible. Jester makes an attempt to clear her throat. "Good morning!"

Beau is home all morning, and Jester wants desperately to be able to spend time with her, to talk to her about anything and everything just to have some real conversation. They do talk for a bit, but it's mostly Beau telling Jester how excited she is for her and Yasha's date later that night.

Jester doesn’t have the energy to keep up with a conversation, so she grabs some blankets and pillows claims the couch as her own.

She wakes up from her nap feeling ten times worse. Getting up isn't an option anymore, because her vision swims anytime she tries to sit up. She stays burrowed under blankets when she finds that her skin is oversensitive to the cool air around her. Since when is their apartment so cold?

The whole place is quiet. Beau must have left already.

Jester thinks about texting her and asking her to come home. She hates being alone when she's sick even more than she usually hates being alone. She wants desperately for someone to come keep her company. But... Beau has someone else now and it's selfish for Jester to expect Beau to be at her every whim. She has someone else to look out for now.

Beau sounded so excited; she can't bug her tonight. Even as she's struggling to keep warm and comfortable in the midst of achy misery, Jester does her best to convince herself that everything's fine.

\-----

_bzzzt_

With a groan, Jester pulls an arm out of her warm blanket cocoon to look at the notification on her phone.

_Nott: u and beau wanna come over tonight?_  
_Nott: yeza's here we're ordering pizza and I'm gonna slaughter everyone at every fucking card game_

Jester smiles, and then it quickly fades when she's reminded by her body that there's no way she can make it to Nott and Caleb's house.

_'wish I could :( but I'm super sick rn'_

_'we could bring the party to you!'_

It sounds so fun, and Jester almost agrees just to have someone to hang out with while she's miserable. But their apartment is small and they shouldn’t have to drag all of their stuff over just to eat there for a couple hours.

_'that's ok! I think I'm just going to sleep until beau gets home'_

There's a few minutes of silence from her phone, and Jester figures they're already starting their card games and wonders if she can re-bury herself in her quilts.

And then,

_'Wait'_

Nott's texts start once again.

_'Beau isn't home? R u ok?'_

Shit.

_'I'm fine! Jeez don’t worry so much!'_

No reply. The conversation's finally over and she can try to go back to sleep once again. Sleep doesn’t come so easily when she's freezing cold and lonely as fuck _and_ too tired to do anything about either of those things.

She ends up watching terrible home remodel shows on TV until she finally crashes.

\-----

Jester wakes to a cold hand on her forehead. She groans and tries to shove it away.

"Quit pushing me. You have a fever." Beau sounds annoyed.

Shit.

" 'm okay... Tired..." Her voice fails her and she barely manages to get it out. The words scrape against her throat and cause her to wince.

When Jester opens her eyes, she's being stared down by an unhappy Beauregard.

"You're not-!" Beau closes her eyes and sighs before continuing more quietly. "You're not okay. You look like shit, and you didn’t even say anything?"

Now she just sounds disappointed in herself, but Jester doesn't want that either. The whole point of not mentioning it to Beau was to avoid bad emotions, but now Jester just feels like she's made things worse. They've been friends long enough that Beau knows she doesn't like to be by herself when she isn't feeling good.

Beau looks at her, hurt. "Why didn’t you text me?"

They both know that any other time Jester would be begging her to come home and cuddle her until she felt better. She usually has no shame begging for attention.

Jester groans. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"I- wait, no-" Beau stammers. She sighs again and then nudges Jester's legs out of the way so she can sit down. "Sorry." She echoes. "I just don’t understand. I get a call from Nott cursing me out for leaving you alone and I didn’t even know you were sick."

Jester chuckles. Of course Nott did.

Beau's gaze goes somewhere else, her expression changing, and Jester follows it.

"Oh! Yasha!" She rasps. "You're here!"

Yasha gives an awkward wave. She's standing directly in front of the door as if she took one step in and wasn’t comfortable going any further. Jester is just realizing that Yasha's never visited their apartment.

"Yeah, I'm here." She clears her throat. "… Hello."

She looks super uncomfortable, so Jester gives her the warmest smile she can manage in her state and says, "Hello! It's nice to see you again!"

There's a small smile in return. "Oh, I'm glad. It's nice to see you too."

"Wow, yeah, you guys haven't had much of a chance to hang out I guess," Beau looks between the two of them. "Maybe we'll change that when Jester doesn’t have the plague."

"I don’t have the _plague,_ Beau," Jester argues. She frowns, "I didn’t ruin your date, did I?"

Beau opens her mouth to respond when Yasha beats her to it.

"No! No, we were just wandering around town. Nothing special." Jester wonders how true that is, but she's too sleepy to question it further. "I should get going, though, let you two…talk?"

"You don’t have to leave!" Jester says, sitting up against the arm of the couch.

Yasha smiles. "No, it's alright. I have an early morning anyway, and I think it'd be best if I let you have some time together."

Jester frowns. This is exactly what she was trying to avoid!

Still, Yasha and Beau say their goodbyes and soon it's just the two of them. Beau turns the TV off, which by now is just playing terrible infomercials.

"Does this have something to do with why you've been acting weird lately?"

"You ask way too many questions," Jester complains before huddling back into her nest and curling up. It's cold again.

"C'mon man, I thought we agreed a long time ago not to hide feelings shit from each other."

Jester huffs. She doesn’t want to do this, especially now. It takes her a good while to think of something to say, and Beau is strangely patient as she waits for the response.

Finally, a "I miss you," muffled into her pillow.

"What was that."

Jester groans. "I miss spending time with you, Beau! We used to do things together all the time and talk all the time and I know I have other people but you're my best friend and sometimes I just want to talk to _you._ " She mentally braces herself for a lecture about how she's being childish and needy, and she finds Beau staring at her with an indecipherable expression.

"Well, why didn’t you fucking say so?"

"What?"

"Jester, c'mon, any time you wanna hang out I am fucking _down._ You just have to actually tell me."

"We could have a movie night?"

"Yeah," Beau agrees.

"Oh! We could invite Yasha over!"

Beau's face goes through a strange journey of excited to wide-eyed. "Do you actually want to or are you just saying that because she's my girlfriend?"

"Of course I want to," Jester says, confused. "I love Yasha. She's awesome."

"I guess I was kind of nervous to bring her over here. Like, this is our space, you know? I wasn’t sure if you'd be okay with it."

"I don’t care if we have people over, are you kidding me?" A giggle. "They might, though. This place is fucking tiny."

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoyed this au even though it came out of nowhere ngl


End file.
